Ryoma, Sang Gadis Penjual Korek Api
by Nerojou
Summary: Ryoma adalah seorang gadis penjual korek api yang miskin. akankah kehadiran Tezuka sebagai satu-satunya orang yang membeli koreknya dapat merubah nasibnya?


Pada suatu malam yang dingin dan bersalju, di pinggir jalan terlihat seorang gadis sedang duduk meringkuk disana

Pada suatu malam yang dingin dan bersalju, di pinggir jalan terlihat seorang gadis sedang duduk meringkuk disana.

"Korek api… korek api…" sesekali dia menawarkan korek api pada orang-orang yang lewat di depannya. Ya, dia adalah seorang gadis penjual korek api. Namun, tidak ada orang yang menghiraukannya.

"Uuuh… dingin…" keluh si gadis, "Apa aku akan mati kedinginan disini, ya…"

Saat dia hampir putus asa, tiba-tiba di depannya berdiri seorang pria berkacamata yang sedang menggigit sebatang rokok yang belum menyala.

"Kebetulan," kata pria tersebut, "Aku lagi butuh korek, nih. Kubeli satu, deh. Berapa?"

Si gadis masih takjub. Ia seakan tak percaya ada orang yang hendak membeli koreknya. Tapi kemudian dia menjawab, "10.000"

Pria itu terkejut. "Mahal amat!"

Si gadis cuek saja. "Ya sudah, paman tidak usah bayar, tapi sebagai gantinya, tolong izinkan aku menginap di rumah paman, ya! Aku tidak punya tempat untuk pulang..." kata si gadis tanpa malu-malu.

Tentu saja pria itu geram. Ya ampun, bocah ini, masih untung ada yang mau beli koreknya! Dan lagi dia memanggilku 'paman'?! Aku ini baru 19 tahun, tahu!

Tapi ia paling tidak bisa menolak permintaan cewek, apalagi anak kecil. "Ya sudah, tapi malam ini saja, ya." Akhirnya ia pun mengizinkannya.

"Asyik! Ups, maksudku, terima kasih... Paman baik, deh!" sahut si gadis dengan riang.

"Hei! Berhenti panggil aku paman! Aku ini masih muda, tahu! Dan namaku itu Tezuka Kunimitsu!" kata pria itu kesal.

"Ah, maaf, deh. Habis gayamu tua banget... kupikir umurmu 25 tahun-an. Oh, iya, aku Echizen Ryoma. Panggil saja Ryoma." kata gadis itu. "Hmmm, jadi, paman Tezuka, ya?" candanya.

Tezuka makin geram padanya. Grrr..., anak ini benar-benar nggak tahu diri! Tapi, aku harus sabar...

"Eh, kamu kabur dari rumah, ya?" tanya Tezuka, berusaha mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Begitulah," jawab Ryoma.

Sesampainya di rumah Tezuka, terlihat ada sepasang sepatu boot di depan pintu rumahnya.

"Lho?" kata Tezuka heran, "Aku 'kan tinggal sendiri. Sepatu siapa ini?"

Dan benar saja, ketika mereka masuk, sudah ada seseorang yang menyambut mereka.

"Tezukaaa!" sapa seorang perempuan berambut pendek dengan riang, "Sudah kutunggu dari tadi, lho!"

"Fu... Fuji?!" Tezuka terkejut melihatnya, "Kok kamu bisa masuk??"

"Pintunya tidak terkunci, kok." jawab Fuji santai. Tezuka merogoh saku celananya. "Argh, benar! Bodohnya aku!"

Tatapan Fuji beralih ke Ryoma. "Tezuka," kata Fuji sambil mengernyitkan kening, "Siapa anak ini?"

"Oh. Katanya sih dia penjual korek api. Tapi entah kenapa, tiba-tiba dia jadi mengikutiku."

Fuji menatap Ryoma dalam-dalam, lalu berkata, "Ya, bolehlah, asal dia tidak mengganggu."

Kemudian Fuji kembali berkata kepada Tezuka, "Oh, iya, Tezuka, aku mau menginap di rumahmu, ya!"

"APA??" teriak Tezuka karena terkejut, "Ta... tapi..."

"Sudah, tidak apa-apa," lanjut Fuji, "Kita kan sudah lama saling kenal. Sekali-sekali boleh, dong." Tezuka hanya bisa pasrah.

Lalu...

"Fuji, tolong pinjamkan bajumu pada Ryoma, ya." sahut Tezuka pada Fuji.

"Apa?! Kenapa harus aku?!" protes Fuji.

"Kasihan dia, bajunya sudah basah. Nanti dia masuk angin. Lagipula kalian 'kan sama-sama cewek." lanjut Tezuka.

Sebenarnya, Fuji tidak begitu suka dengan kedatangan Ryoma. Tapi karena ini permintaan Tezuka, apa boleh buat.

"Kak Tezuka, aku tidur dimana, nih?" tanya Ryoma kemudian. Fuji yang mendengarnya langsung tersentak.

Kakak?! Akrab sekali memanggilnya!

"Hm, karena hanya ada satu kamar kosong disini, kamu tidur disana saja dengan Fuji, ya." jawab Tezuka.

Fuji langsung protes. "Tezuka, kenapa aku harus sekamar dengannya?! Aku tidak mau! Kalau aku tidur di kamarmu saja bagaimana? Boleh ya?"

"Fuji...!!" Tezuka langsung terkejut mendengarnya, "Apa yang kamu pikirkan?? Aku ini cowok dan kamu cewek. Apa jadinya kalau kita tidur berdua??"

"Tolonglah, Fuji," pinta Tezuka, "Hanya kali ini saja. Paling besok dia sudah pergi lagi."

"Yah..., baiklah." kata Fuji dengan kecewa.

Setelah itu, sudah dua hari berlalu, namun Ryoma belum juga beranjak dari rumah Tezuka. Sementara itu Fuji sudah tidak tahan dengan kelakuan Ryoma yang menyebalkan dan Tezuka yang menurut pandangannya lebih mementingkan Ryoma daripada dirinya. Akhirnya, Fuji melampiaskan perasaannya.

"Cukup, Tezuka! Aku sudah tidak tahan lagi! Padahal... kita ini 'kan pacaran! Tapi kenapa kau lebih memperhatikan anak itu?? Apa aku ini belum cukup untukmu??" teriak Fuji sambil menangis pada Tezuka, "Kalau memang begitu, kita putus saja!! Aku akan kembali pada Eiji! Dia masih lebih baik darimu!" Fuji pun berlari meninggalkan rumah Tezuka.

"Fu... Fuji!! Tunggu! Aku tidak bermaksud begitu!" panggil Tezuka, hendak mengejarnya. "Tunggu!! Fujiiii!!"

Terlambat. Sosok Fuji sudah tak terlihat lagi. Tezuka berdiri terdiam di depan rumahnya.

"Kakak diputusin pacar, ya?" tanya Ryoma, berlagak polos.

"Diam!" bentak Tezuka, "Ini semua gara-gara kamu, tahu! Kalau saja..."

"Yah, aku minta maaf, deh," lanjut Ryoma, "Aku juga tidak tahu kalau hal seperti ini bisa terjadi."

Tak lama kemudian, terlihat seorang laki-laki berlari-lari menuju rumah Tezuka. "Ryomaaa!!" panggil laki-laki itu.

"Kak Momo!" sahut Ryoma tak percaya. Tezuka juga terkejut melihatnya.

"Ah, akhirnya kutemukan juga!" kata Momo dengan lega, "Sudah kubilang, jangan pergi jauh-jauh!"

"Maaf, ya, aku sudah membuatmu cemas." kata Ryoma sambil memeluk Momo, "Selama tersesat, aku menginap di rumah kakak ini." dia menunjuk Tezuka.

Momo memperhatikan Tezuka dengan seksama. "Ryoma, kamu tidak diapa-apakan 'kan?" tanyanya.

"Ah, tenang saja, aku tidak apa-apa," jawab Ryoma santai, "Dia baik, kok."

"Syukurlah kalau begitu... Sekarang, ayo kita pulang." ajak Momo. Ketika hendak pergi, Ryoma menoleh kearah Tezuka.

"Sampai ketemu lagi, paman Tezuka."

Lalu Ryoma dan Momo pun pergi meninggalkan Tezuka yang masih termenung dan bengong di depan rumahnya, meratapi nasibnya.


End file.
